


The Bullets We Can't Dodge

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 70s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, High Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day ten.He couldn't put how he felt off any longer.





	The Bullets We Can't Dodge

**Author's Note:**

> Have a rare Guy POV. Featuring draft dodging and 70s frats. And Hal having bad vision so he wouldn't be able to join the Air Force. He also deals weed because.....reasons.
> 
> Enjoy! I liked writing this one a lot, so I hope you like reading it.

Guy was starting to think that parties weren’t his scene, especially not Frat parties. Of course, he was in the particular Frat that was throwing the party, but he had a big test that week and he really did need to study for it. His brothers pulled him out of his room though, stuffing a beer into his hand and forcing him to drink it.

Maybe they were right, maybe he did need a drink. And a pull from the joint that was passed to him. Still, he was starting to get tired of the constant party life, he hadn’t come to college just to party and get no work done.

Well, okay, he didn’t go to college for a degree. Rather, his number had come up in the draft shortly before he graduated high school and his mom begged him on her hands and knees to get out of it. After all, Mace was already over in ‘Nam, she already had one son that was sent off to die. His father said that he should go, that only dirty hippies dodged the draft. But he sent off his application anyway and got accepted to school, so off he went.

Mace didn’t last the summer between high school and college. But that was hard to think about even three years later, and it was just easier to not think about it at all. 

The booze helped and the marijuana helped even more. His dad was a cop, the first time he was offered a joint, he nearly called the cops himself. But Guy had lightened up after lighting up, finding that he liked how far out of his mind it took him.

Of course, there was the matter of the dealer they had. Some tall dude that they might’ve called a square if he wasn’t their hook-up, some of them called him a square anyway. He dressed like a dad, wire frame glasses and all. Yet, he was popular with the ladies in their matching Sorority, Guy had seen him get punched more than once because one of the guys’ girls talked about him a little too much.

Still, he had the best bang for your buck, cheap weed that didn’t totally suck.

The thought that he might want to get Jordan out of that black turtleneck came to him out of nowhere, and he hid his face in his beer can. Christ, he wasn’t allowed to think those thoughts, it wasn’t right to think of another man like that. He was no better than a giggling Sorority sister, and he was worried that Jordan could see right through him. He was looking at him after all, unreadable eyes behind his wire frame glasses.

And then Jordan was tilting his head to the side, a smile playing on his lips. Guy wasn’t sure what it meant but he could guess. If he was wrong, well, he could take Jordan. Lie about it maybe, say Jordan came onto him. His Frat brothers would believe him.

But he wanted to take a chance on it, because Jordan was sucking his thicker bottom lip between his teeth and abandoning his beer can in favor of walking out. Guy waited a few moments and wandered out as well, mumbling something to the guy next to him. 

There was a mid-October chill in the air, Jordan had the collar of his WWII-era bomber jacket high over his neck as his long fingers struggled to light a cigarette. Guy was moving in before he could stop himself, he wasn’t very good at that lately, grabbing the lighter from him and cupping his cheek with one hand to light the cigarette. Brown met blue before they vanished in a roar of orange from the lighter, smoke billowing past his lips.

God, they were standing too close together. Guy’s throat was dry and he struggled to step back from Jordan’s personal space, and he knew he was going to make a mistake that night. 

“Why are you here?” Jordan asked after a few beats of silence.  
“I’m a member of the Frat.”

Jordan rolled his eyes, pulling the cigarette out of his lips to puff smoke into the chilled air.

“No shit. I meant, why are you _here_ instead of _there_? I’m surprised there’s still a Frat left on campus from all the macho men going out to fight.”  
“Oh. Mom didn’t want me to and, after my uh. My brother died in ‘Nam, so I don’t want to go either.”

He nodded at that, flicking ash from the cherry of his cigarette.

“I wanted to go. My dad flew in the second world war, and I wanted to fly too. But, well, I failed the vision test,” Jordan said, pushing his wireframes up to sit properly on the bridge of his nose, “and I didn’t wanna go shoot guns, so here I am.”

It made sense, he was never seen without that jacket. It was a part of him, like the wireframes and the weed.

“Here you are,” Guy echoed, reaching for Jordan’s cigarette, nearly dropping it when their fingers brushed, “now why are you _here_? Doesn’t seem like your scene.”

He took a drag from the cigarette and nearly choked on it when there were suddenly chapped lips pressed against his. Guy knew he should push back, maybe punch Jordan for it. Instead, he fisted his hands into that jacket and hauled him up against the brick wall to kiss him back.

“We shouldn’t do this.” Guy murmured against his lips.  
“I wanna.” Hal said and, _God_, Guy wanted to too.  
“We shouldn’t do this here.” He tried.

Hal seemed to agree, pulling away.

He had an apartment close to campus, close to the Frat House. They practically ran there, hands brushing in the inches of space between them. Jordan had a bit of a motor mouth, talking about everything and nothing, like he was nervous. Guy was nervous too, taking a step he had fought himself to never take.

Damn what he shouldn’t do. He wanted it. He wanted Jordan, _Hal_.

Soon enough, he had him. They had to make do with what they had, which wasn’t much. Hal clearly had about as much experience as he had, maybe some rushed hands in a closet when he was too drunk to try it with a girl. Instead, he opened Hal up with fingers and tongue, something that wouldn’t be exactly enough.

But he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

It took a bit of force for the head to pop in, Hal giving a low hiss through his teeth. But he was pushing back with his ass in the air, needing it as much as Guy did, eager and nervous wrapped up. It had to hurt, it almost hurt Guy with how tight he was, but Hal didn’t seem to care.

The first thrust had them both moaning, Guy throwing his head back and wondering how sex could feel so _good_, wondering if the bad feeling inside of him made it better. Or if it was Hal, pliant under him, that made it so good. Either way, he fucked him with rough, almost punishing thrusts, needing to feel like he was giving it to him when he knew he was taking it just as much.

“Oh fuck, i-it hurts. Faster, please, Gardner.” Hal panted out, clutching the wrinkled sheets under his hand.

Neither of them could last, not with the simmering repression under their skin. It only took a few more thrusts for Guy to slam in one last time, pushing Hal hard into the bed. He shot off bare into him, thanking his lucky stars that Hal couldn’t get pregnant. Then he was pushing a fist under Hal’s stomach, curling it around his cock and stroking him until he was cumming in hot pulses onto his own sheets.

Guy wasn’t exactly sure what would happen next, collapsing next to Hal on the bed. But Hal was turning over and tucking himself hesitantly under his arm, and Guy found himself willing to just see whatever it was to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
